Doctor Who: The Fowl Adventure
by saberman610
Summary: Artemis Fowl has created a devise that will harness the energy inside the bowls of space time. When he tests the machine, he unwittingly makes the Doctor's TARDIS go beserk. Need more info? Read the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Three"

A large machine whirred to life.

"Two"

A cylinder on one side of the machine began to glow.

"One...fire!"

The light shot from the machine, and for a moment, what looked like a miniature fireworks display went off in the confined room.

Artemis Fowl leaned back on his swivel chair. The test had gone off without a hitch.

It had all started a few months earlier when Artemis was sitting at dinner. He had knocked over a glass, and it had shattered. To a normal person, this would be nothing extraordinary, but to the Irish genius, it set off a flurry of activity in his brain. It began with thinking about kinetic and potential energy. _If it can't be created or destroyed _ he reasoned, _then where did all the kinetic energy in the world come from?_

Eventually, he theorized that reality must be layered. The topmost layer, or real-prime as he called it, was what we were aware of. Under this layer, there must be a swarm of energy feeding off into real-prime.

And so began the designs of a device the could penetrate into this layer and harness the energy in it. Artemis had to utilize every bit of the most advanced technology, both human and fairy, to achieve completion of this prototype, but it would be worth it.

He rubbed his hands together. A new age was dawning for man, an age were the desperate search for energy was no more.

He didn't feel worried yet, that he might not live to see this age.

The TARDIS was careening through space and time with shocking turbulence, even in The Doctor's opinion.

"What is going on?" his companion, Martha, called out over the roaring machine.

"I don't know, the TARDIS has just gone berserk!" The Doctor yelled back. He eye's were scanning each monitor in turn, trying to figure it out. Then a wild idea hit him.

"No..." he mused, "no human could...unless he has help..."

And then the TARDIS stopped so suddenly he and Martha were launched off their feet and onto the metal floor.

"Where..." Martha began.

"Earth, Dublin, Ireland, two-thousand and seven" he read off a monitor.

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked. The Doctor gave her that grin that she knew meant there was about to be trouble.

"Oh yes, something's definitely wrong."

**( Well, it's a short start. Tell me what you peeps think. If you like, I'll write more, if not, I won't. Simple as that. Peace -Saber)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor surveyed Fowl Manor. It had been easy enough to trace the source of the disturbance with the TARDIS, and now it was time for action.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Martha asked. " Camera's everywhere, alarm systems, I'm surprised we don't hear attack dogs." She gave The Doctor a look of excitement.

"So do we climb in through a window? Or do you have something that can get us in? Oh! I know! You can make us invisible!"

The Doctor grinned.

"Actually I was just gonna try the front door." And without waiting for a response, he strode off to the door in question and gave three loud knocks. After a moment, someone answered. Martha gasped, this had to be the biggest man she had ever seen. The giant Eurasian, who looked more than capable of breaking a man's back with his bare hands, glowered at them.

"We do not permit solicit..." he began in a low voice that was almost a growl.

"Hello big fella!" The Doctor said cheerfully, " I'm from the electric company, here to investigate a recent power surge in this manor." As he said this, he waved his psychic paper in Butler's (for of course, it was him) face. The paper, at the moment, read: Jonathan Smith, Dublin Electric. The Doctor then ducked under Butler's arm and strode into the manor. He quickly found the room where the device was kept. Artemis looked up from the computer as he and Martha entered.

"Who-?"

"Jonathan Smith, Dublin Electric" The Doctor said cheerfully, waving the psychic paper once more. Artemis' eye's narrowed. At first he saw the letters on the paper, clear as day, but they slowly faded as he looked. Artemis felt the tingle of magical sparks and realized that the paper was interfering with his brain, so his stolen magic fought it off.

"All I see" he said coldly, "is an old piece of blank paper."

In fairness, The Doctor recovered well. Martha was wondering what false identity The Doctor would invent now, and was, therefore, surprised at his next words.

"All right" he said grinning, "I'm really a time-traveling alien (a Time Lord actually) from a planet called Galifrey. I came in here in that police box outside," he pointed out the window, and Artemis saw a blue box sitting in his front lawn, "and I'm here to ask you to" he then put on a mock-robot voice "take us to your leader!"

Martha laughed. Needless to say, the Irish genius was thought the man before him was mad, although he couldn't think of a reason that a blue police box was now sitting in his yard.

"You will remain here while I call Butler" he said, his words as cold as ice, "he will deliver you to the proper authorities. I do not know how you got that box here, but I find that I don't really care either. Good-bye."

Martha was shocked to hear this boy ordering them like he was a powerful adult, but the Doctor continued to grin.

"Skeptic eh? Well get a load of this!" The Doctor grabbed Artemis' arm and held it against his chest.

"One heart" he said "and..." he moved the boy's hand across his torso, "another one!"

Artemis was surprised by this undeniable fact. Although, he thought, in retrospect, being a genius who continually meets fairies, and has magical power's stolen from an inter-dimensional time tunnel, I really don't have the right to question someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was going through Artemis Fowl's computer files. Usually, a person would need roughly 23 passwords, but he had the sonic screwdriver.

"Interesting," Artemis commented, watching The Doctor's progress. "Am I correct in guessing that it uses sonic frequencies to disrupt the code?"

"Smart human," The Doctor said distractedly, reading the files, "Fairies, LEP? What is this rubbish?" His eye's widened as he got into the files concerning the machine.

"Section 8 technology mixed with human engineering...who's Section 8?"

Artemis hesitated. It seemed unlikely that the man, or Time Lord, as he called himself, would be a threat to The People, but he had promised not to tell anyone else about them.

Fortunately for him, he was sparred answering.

The unfortunate part was that a load more aliens materialized into the room.

At first Artemis thought they were upside down garbage cans. But then he realized they were on wheels, and had several probes sticking out.

"Um, Doctor?" asked Martha, "What are these things?" The metal alien answered.

"WE ARE THE DALEKS!" he screeched.

"WE HAVE COME FOR THIS MACHINE!" said the second.

"What do you want with it?" Martha asked.

"THE MACHINE IS THE BASE TECHNOLOGY FOR TIME TRAVEL! WE WILL USE THIS TO GAIN THE POWER OF THE TIME LORDS!"

Butler didn't know a whole lot about what they were saying, he just knew that it was time for Artemis to get away from these things. With one hand he dew Artemis behind him, and with the other, took out a fairy handgun.

"ANALYZING WEAPON!" one Dalek screamed, "NO FILE ON WEAPON FOUND! DALEKS, EMERGENCY EVACUATION FOR RE-EVALUATION, TAKE THE MACHINE!"

Then the Daleks, and Artemis' machine dematerialized.

"No!" The Doctor cried out as they disappeared. "We have to follow them! If they get their hands on time travel, the universe is as good as done!"

"But they could have gone anywhere" Martha said. "How are going to find them now?"

Artemis had absorbed all the facts. His prodigal brain had quickly formulated a course of action.

"Now is a great time to call your imaginary friend!" The Doctor said exasperatedly as Artemis twisted the ring on his finger around, and began talking to his pinkie.

"Foaly?" Artemis said, as though he didn't hear The Doctor, " Could you open a link to my computer? The security has already been disabled. Alright." Artemis lowered his hand and turned the ring back to it's former position. The Doctor was about to start yelling when something popped up on the computer screen. A half human something.

"A centaur?" Martha cried. She had come to expect strange things when traveling with the Doctor, but this was too much.

"What is it this time Artemis?" the Centaur asked.

"Foaly, you need to believe everything I'm about to say immediately" Artemis said quickly. He then explained everything that had happened to Foaly.

"That's all?" Foaly asked. "Your slipping Fowl, I was expecting trans-dimensional demon mafia or something. So what do you need from me?"

"Transport" he said, "and perhaps Holly, if you can spare her."

"Well, I guess for the sake of the universe..." Foaly said with mock uncertainty.

"Um, excuse me" The Doctor said suddenly, "no transport needed. I'm an alien remember? Just give me some coordinates and we'll be there to pick up, eh, 'Holly', in a jiffy."

Foaly looked truly surprised for the first time as he read off some numbers.

"Thanks mate!" The Doctor said, and he took off for the TARDIS. Martha followed. Artemis and Butler looked at each other, then took off after them. The world had to be saved yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Butler walked into the TARDIS. He immediately felt as though someone had kicked the wind out of him. He ran outside of the ship and walked slowly around it, examining it carefully. Then he took a deep breath, and entered again. The second trip inside confirmed that he had not gone mad. The room inside the blue police box was at least two dozen times bigger than the outside.

"It's..." Butler began.

"Bigger on the inside" the Doctor finished impatiently. "You'd think I'd meet one human who didn't have to say that the moment they entered.

"Interesting" Artemis commented. "Transdimensional engineering? The inside exists in a different dimension than the outside?" The Doctor looked impressed.

"You _are_ a smart human."

"I try. Now, if we are done babbling about alien technology, we do have a universe to save."

"Good point" said the Doctor. "Fifty miles down," he flipped a few switches. "Lock time zone," he twisted a knob, "let's go!" he smacked a large button. The TARDIS rumbled to life, careening down a wormhole in space and time.

"For all this advance technology," Artemis called over the noise, "you'd have a smoother way to travel."

"What's the fun in that?" the Doctor yelled back.

In Section 8 headquarters, Foaly had just called Captain Short in when a blue box appeared five feet behind him. Needless to say, he was a little surprised. The Doctor, Artemis, Martha, and Butler all came out to greet him.

"I go through all the trouble of making the tightest security under the world" Foaly said, "and you go and teleport right past it."

"Where is Holly?" Artemis asked, ignoring the centaur's comment.

"On her way, I just sent her the message."

"Very well" Artemis said. "We may need some equipment from your organization."

"Can't do much for you right now" Foaly said. "This isn't an official mission, so I can't arm you to the teeth."

"Surely you can spare a little" Artemis said.  
"Well," Foaly said. "I have a few prototypes here that would love a field test. Most people here don't know about them, so giving them away is no problem." He rummaged through his desk, pulling out a few items.

"Butler should be familiar with this," he said, pulling out what looked like an ordinary watch. "It's the shield we gave him before the goblin revolution."

"It wasn't a whole lot of good then, if memory serves" Butler said.

"That was the old model" Foaly said, waving Butler's comment away. "This one can cover a whole recon squad, and it can stop noise. Now these," he pulled out a small jar of what looked like robotic beetles, "are organic spies. Their equipped with camera, microphone, and can hack into any security system they come in contact with. This is the controller" he conjured what looked like a regular playstation controller. Artemis decided not to say anything about Foaly's characteristic lack of professionalism.

"And finally, some recently repaired cam-foil" he finished. "Now, for translators..."

"Don't worry about it" the Doctor said, "the TARDIS has it covered."

The door on the other side of the room opened and Captain Holly Short walked in. She stared for a moment at the police box, but then turned to face the group.

"This is your spaceship?" she asked, glaring at the Doctor.

"Yep" he said cheerfully, patting his ship fondly, "the good ol' TARDIS. That's Time-And-Relative-Dimension-In-Space, by the way. Get's you anywhere, and anywhen, you need to go."

"What are you exactly" asked Martha before she could stop herself.

"I'm an elf, and my name is Holly" she answered indignantly.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, I think we'd best be off" the Doctor said.

"You might want these" Foaly said, handing him a sheet of paper he had just printed off. "I traced the Section 8 technology in the machine to roughly this point, although at this distance, it's hard to get anything exact. I estimate it's within twenty miles of those coordinates."

"Thanks a bunch" the Doctor said. "Come on everyone." They reentered the TARDIS. As the door shut Foaly heard Holly begin to say, "It's bigger on..." before everyone else saying "the inside" drowned her out.


	5. Chapter 5

As the TARDIS made it's second trip with Artemis inside, the boy genius began to try and devise a plan. He soon realized that, as he knew nothing of the Daleks, or their technology, or their base of operation's, there wasn't much he could do yet.

"We need to go back to the Manor" he called to the Doctor. "Those Daleks didn't recognize fairy weapons, so we may want to pick up some more!"

After their quick trip for more weapons, they were off to the point Foaly had found.

"Where are we now?" Holly asked.

"Dunno, never been to this planet before" The Doctor said. "Well, let's go have a look."

"Hold on" Butler said, grabbing The Doctor by the shoulder, "there is air out their right?"

"Of course, wouldn't just lead us all to asphyxiation would I?"

Butler pressed on.

"It's my job to protect Artemis. I'm not sure what we'll be facing out their, so maybe it would be better for him to stay here."

"Well..." The Doctor began.

"I believe Butler is right" Artemis said. "I will stay here and find out what I can about the Daleks, I'll contact you if I think of something."

"Suit yourself" The Doctor said, then rushed from the TARDIS. Martha, Butler, and Holly followed. The surface of this new planet was bleak, dark, and barren. Out in the distance they could clearly see a massive tower coming up from the horizon.

"Something tells me" The Doctor said "that the Daleks are that way."

"Wow, this guy really is a genius" Holly mumbled.

The trip to Dalek headquarters was rather uneventful. Butler did not like uneventful, it made him feel as though he was being lured into a false sense of security.

"Relax big fella, not like anythings gonna come out and shoot us...yet."

It was at that point that extremely loud alarms starting going off.

"Intruders!" shrieked a Dalek voice. A storm of laser blasts shot at the group from the tower.

"No one's shooting at us yet" Holly mimicked, dropping low to the ground. Butler went low too, pulling Martha and The Doctor down with him.

"Any ideas?" Holly asked.

"I got one" The Doctor said brightly. Then he stood up and began waving his hands wildly.

"Oy! Over here! It's me The Doctor!" To go along with this ridicules strategy, he began doing a wild dance. Amazingly, the lasers stopped.

Inside the tower, the Daleks had recognized the intruder.

"THE DOCTOR!" they screeched.

"KEEP HIM ALIVE! HE COULD BE USEFULL IN THE CREATION OF TIME TRAVEL!!"

Back outside.

"Now the Daleks are going to come down here and try to take us as prisoners to their tower" The Doctor said. "They need me to convert the machine."

"So what do we do?" Butler asked.

"We let them take us" the Doctor said.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Daleks arived on the scene, they found Butler, the Doctor, and Martha standing with their hands in the air. Holly was there too, of course, but as she was sheilding, the Daleks didn't find her.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US DOCTOR!" one screamed.

"Hang on, you sound familiar," The Doctor said. He surveyed the Dalek before him, thinking. Then he found the memory he was looking for.

"Doctor" Martha began, "who is..." but the Doctor shook his head.

"I'll come with you" he said "on the one condition that you leave these two alone!"

"ALL OF YOU WILL COME WITH US!"

"Fine, fine, no need to blow a circut" the Doctor said.

Butler looked down at his own tie.

"I hope you're getting this Artemis" he said.

Back in the TARDIS' library, Artemis was watching them get taken away. Before they had left, he had stuck one of Foaly's remote controlled bugs onto the back of Butlers tie. The boy genious had been watching the events unfold while going through all the books the Doctor had concerning the Daleks. They truly were facinating creatures, but nothing had come up yet in the form of a way to defeat them. Artemis sighed. When he was going about making plans, he usually had the benifit of some kind of previous knowlege about all parties involved. He didn't have that luxury this time.

'From the moment they are born' read a passage from a thick, leather bound book, 'A Dalek is placed inside a large electronic casing.'

Artemis frowned, he already knew that.

'Inside the casing is a feeding tube and an oxygen filter.'

Obviously something had to sustain the creature inside, Artemis thought.

'The metal used in the Dalek casing is non-conductive non rustable alloy.'

So there's no way to electricute it, Artemis mused.

'The wiring of the inner portion...'

Artemis blinked as a plan hit him. It was absurdly simple, he had no idea how he didn't realize it before. He grabbed the remote for the electronic bug.

Back with the Daleks, Martha couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"Who are these Daleks" she asked the Doctor quietly.

"They're called the cult of Skaro" the Doctor whispered. "They're a select group of Daleks whose authority is above even the Dalek emporer."

"How did they get to be that?" Martha asked.

"Well, a long time ago, relativly speaking, four Daleks appeared to the rest of their race, claiming to be their one chance for survival."

"How's that?" Martha asked.

"Well, these four Daleks brought the others something that would make them the biggest threat to the universe."

"Time travel?" Martha inquired.

"Exactly" the Doctor said.

"But thats happening now" she pointed out.

"Then, now, it doesn't make any difference with time travel" the Doctor said.

"But you said the universe would end if they got it. Well, they got it and the universe is still here" Martha said.

"Yeah, I got a bit excited" the Doctor said


	7. Chapter 7

a/n) sorry for the LOOOOONG time between chapters, but more things have been happening for me than I care to recount. But enough of my jibba jabba, next chapter ahoy!)

Martha and Butler where in a Dalek holding cell. The Doctor had been taken to the main laboratory.

"Now what are we going to do?" Martha shot at the giant man. Butler sighed. He had been contemplating their predicament through meditation, although it was difficult when Martha kept breaking his concentration.

"I've told you, Holly has to help the Doctor. For right now however, I don't believe there is any action available to us."

"So we just sit here and wait?" Martha asked.

"Unless Holly can help us, or unless Artemis thinks of something..."

"Oh yeah, Artemis, a fat lot of good he's done us, all safe in the TARDIS while we rot in prison.

"Now now Miss Jones, that's no way to talk to the one who could let you out" said a voice from the walls.

Ten minutes earlier, Artemis had activated the electronic bug in Butlers coat. He was monitoring the bugs progress on a screen in the TARDIS, which, to his delight, easily adapted to any platform of technology. He had been less delighted with hacking the Dalek system. Although finding a computer to connect to was fairly simple, and the TARDIS translated the computer script for him, he was still dealing with completely alien technology. His frustration was beginning to rise when his cell phone rang.

Artemis blinked. Then he answered.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite mud boy doing in space?" came a familiar voice.

"Foaly? I didn't think my service reached this far." A chuckle came from the other end.

"I had to redirect a deep space satellite to reach you here. But enough about your calling plan, what can I do to help?"

"I hate to admit this Foaly, but the Dalek technology has me flummoxed. I can't make heads or tails of this system. Think you can do anything about it?"

"Let me see..." there was the sound of typing, and a few beeps. "I can access the control mechanism for the bugs from the satellite and download the system data from there."

More typing and beeping followed this.

"Right, lets see here. This is advanced stuff..."

"I had gathered that for myself" Artemis said impatiently.

"...but not to much for me! This is similar to my designs for a future Section 8 system. So if I just..." there was a loud whirring, "bingo! We're in."

The screen Artemis was watching changed. He saw security video and audio. The control system had been put directly in his hands.

"...Artemis, a fat lot of good he's done us, all safe in the TARDIS" Martha was saying to Butler.

"Now now Miss Jones, that's no way to talk to the one who could let you out" Artemis said into the microphone on the TARDIS's control panel.

Butler leapt to his feet.

"Artemis!" he said "can you get us out of here?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to make a liar out of Miss Jones..."

"ARTEMIS!" Butler and Martha shouted.

"Oh very well."

The laser bars that had held them captive suddenly vanished. Butler stuck his gun barrel out the door cautiously.

"Alright Miss Jones, stay close to me, there could be trouble." Martha didn't need telling twice. "Artemis, are we clear?"

"According to my video feed, yes. All the Daleks are in the main laboratory, with my machine."

"Good, now" Butler said, suddenly business like, "Master Fowl, I believe now is the time for one of your ingenious plans."

Back on the TARDIS, Artemis grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's mind was racing. It was a simple choice really. Give the Daleks time travel, or don't. Take the chance that the Time Lords will return and sort it out, or play it safe. Well, as safe as it can be when surrounded by Daleks in their own headquarters.

"ALL THAT IS NEEDED IS THE QUANTUM EQUATION, AND THE VORTEX WILL OPEN TO US!" a Dalek screamed. "THE DOCTOR WILL ENTER THE EQUATION!" The Doctor went to the control panel as slowly as possible, still thinking. Looking up at the screen, however, he saw something that drove all thought from his mind. For a moment, on the veiwscreen, he saw the inside of the TARDIS, and Artemis Fowl was starring into the room. The Doctor thought of the human, his world, and all the worlds he had visited, and the answer came to him. He would not risk countless lives. He would give them the code.

He swiftly typed the code into the computer.

"There..." he said in a defeated way.

"SET COORDINATES FOR GALLIFRAY!" roared the lead Dalek.

"What? Why? There is no Gallifray! Not anymore!" The Doctor objected.

"WE WILL DESTROY THE TIME LORDS BEFORE THEY EVEN EXISTED!" The machine had whirred to life. There was a loud hum as it powered up. A cylinder began to glow.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Sparks were flying everywhere, a red light as pulsing from somewhere, error reports had flashed up on every screen. All the Daleks rushed to the computers.

"AN OUTSIDE SOURCE HAS DISTRUPTED THE PROCESS!"

"Artemis..." the Doctor said to himself. Then a transparent sheen fell over him. He looked around wildly.

"Hold still" the voice of Holly Short said. "This is cam-foil, to the Daleks, you're invisible."

"Cam? Like camouflage?"

"No, chameleon"

"Holly, chameleons don't..."

"I know, don't worry about it. Right now we have to get out of here."

Holly made sure the Doctor was secure, then she opened the throttle on her wings. She sped off through the open doors. On the other side, Butler and Martha were waiting for them. Holly shimmered back into view, and Butler shut the door, sealing it with a blast from a fairy handgun.

"That should hold them for a moment" he growled.

"Very good" Artemis said from a speaker. He was about to continue when the security footage from the laboratory caught his eye. There was someone new there.

"What? Where am I?" asked the man.

"SCANNING LIFE FORM!" cried the lead Dalek. "SPECIES CONFIRMED, YOU ARE A TIME LORD!"

"A what? A time lord?" asked the man. "I'm just a Gallifreyan, I've never even heard of a 'time lord'"

''Interesting' Artemis thought. 'By disrupting the process I must have pulled some kind of prehistoric Time Lord from the past. A Time Lord from before they were the Time Lords.'

"Doctor, you may want to know that..." But a yell of surprise drowned him out.

Back in the tower, Holly had removed the cam-foil from the Doctor. Or at least, who had been the doctor. Now, a man with nearly no hair and large ears was starring up at them. He wore a black leather coat and spoke his next words with an accent that made him sound like he was from North.

"Fantastic" he said sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fantastic" the strange man repeated. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then two handguns were pointing at the man.

"Who are you?" Butler growled.

"Where's the Doctor?" Martha demanded.

"Answer!" Holly Commanded.

"Let's all calm down" said the man. "First, I'm the Doctor, second, I'm the Doctor, and third, well...you get the idea." He got to his feet and examined himself.

"I've degenerated, that's not good."

"Degenerated?" Artemis asked coldly.

"Yeah. You see, when a Time Lord is about to die, every cell in his body regenerated, basically turning him into a whole other person. Only I've already been this person..."

The others looked at each other.

"Do you believe this?" asked Butler.

"Not for a second" said Holly. Artemis however, was consulting Foaly.

"Were there any readings from Holly's computer? Any sudden energy surges?"

"Better" came the centaur's voice. "I can check the sensors in the cam-foil itself." There was a moments silence as Foaly examined the readings.

"Well, there was no energy reading, there is no pause in the heart rate or pulse, so there was no switch, and no change in basic biological systems. He's the same species as the Doctor, and there was no switch that the sensors picked up."

"Then there is no credible reason that I can think of to say that he's an imposter" Artemis said into the microphone. "But keep an eye on him just in case."

"Fantastic" the Doctor said yet again. "You've told me that I'm me, well done. But why am I me? That's the bigger question." He fell silent, thinking.

"We changed the past" he said eventually. "The Daleks were supposed to get time travel. Without the Daleks, Rose would never have absorbed the vortex, and I wouldn't have had to have taken it from her. My death never happened."

"Great" Holly said. "So, are you going to be changing skins again anytime soon? Or maybe one of us will disappear from time?"

"Time and space is too vastly complex to tell. Maybe nothing more will happen, maybe something will happen soon. But one things for sure, and I never thought I'd say this, we need to give the Daleks what they want" the Doctor said.

"And, if at all possible, get out alive?" Butler asked.

"A way to break **in** to the Dalek main lab, give them awesome power, and then escape? It would take a genius to come up with a plan like that" the Doctor smiled. "Well, yeah, I guess I could."

"I guess WE could Doctor" Artemis said from the speaker. "And as for me, I have an idea or two."

One of the Daleks was in a very bad mood, even as Daleks go. They hadn't gotten time travel, the computers were down, and the prisoners had escaped. They had only just managed to open the doors.

Suddenly, a massive human leaped from the rafters and landed on the Dalek, grabbing his laser. But as suddenly as he grabbed, the human leaped back. The Dalek turned his gun on the human.

"AS YOU HUMANS SAY IN CHESS" he screeched "'CHECK."' To the Daleks surprise, the human smiled. Infuriated, the Dalek fired several bursts. Suddenly, a shield expanded around the Dalek, containing the blasts, and sending them back at it. The last thing the Dalek computed were a load of sparks, and then its sensors shut down.

"The phrase is 'checkmate.'" Butler said, taking the shield watch off the now broken Dalek.

"Alright Artemis" Butler said, "what now?"

Although Butler couldn't see his young charge, he had the feeling he was smiling as he said his next words.

"Try and see if the Doctor can fix it."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry about the long wait. School started, and I've had homework, scholarship essays, and sports taking my time. But, there you go.)**

Rangon was not just a little irritated. He had just been raising super-broccoli on his farm on Gallifrey, when suddenly, he was surrounded by these strange metal beings, being called a Time Lord (whatever that was), and was shortly thereafter, placed in a holding cell.

"Let me out!" he yelled for about the fifth time. Once again however, the only thing he heard coming back was his own echo. He sat down on the floor. How could this day get any more confusing.

As this thought occurred, a small, pointy eared being materialized in front of the cell door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at the broken Dalek.

"Your mental" he told the image of Artemis on the screen. "Absolutely and completely mental."

"If I had a nickel for every time someone thought that..." Butler said, watching the door.

"If this works, I'm a genius" Artemis retorted. "If it doesn't, then I'm mental."

"Not to mention dead" said Martha.

The Dalek suddenly sprang to life. The Doctor jumped back, but the Dalek had already raised it's laser...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IS YOUR REPORT?" Dalek Sec screeched as the Dalek entered the lab a few minutes later.

"THE INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED" said the Dalek.

"AND THE PRISONER?" asked Sec.

"HE IS CONFINED!"

The Daleks had decided to take advantage of the prehistoric Gallifreyan by trying to make him disclose any defenses the soon-to-be-time-lords had waiting for them. They currently had him in a holding cell. Or so they thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangon was about to yell out due to this latest shock.

"Don't yell" Holly (who else would it be?) said, using the mesmer to ensure he would listen. "I'm here to get you out."

"Okay" Rangon said serenely as the magic took hold.

"Don't make any noise, understand."

"Okay" Rangon repeated.

"Artemis, can you open the door?" Holly asked the computer monitor. "Artemis?"

"SECOND INTRUDER FOUND!!" a Dalek screeched, coming out from the shadows.

"Oh dear," Holly said.

**( I know what your thinking, and your right. This chapter was just a bunch of cliffhangers. (insert evil laugh) now you have to wait and find out what's happening next chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rangon and Holly were taken to the main chamber. It appeared that the Daleks had made their repairs and were ready to go again, but there was one more thing they wanted to do.

"THE TIME LORD WILL SIT" screeched a Dalek, gesturing at a chair with his laser. Rangon, not knowing what was coming, sat down uneasily.

"ACTIVATE MEMORY DOWNLOADER."

Rangon had barley enough time to compute that sentence before a series of nano-computors send electrical charges up his spine, right to his brain. Information began flashing up on the screen.

"TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY FROM HIS TIME IS PRIMITIVE, NO THREATS ARE PRESENT! WE WILL COMMENCE INVASION!"

While all this was going on, Holly was backing away towards the computer. As the Daleks were observing Rangon's memories, she drew another bug from her boot. The Doctor had suggested taking a spare back on the TARDIS, and that was now going to pay off. She placed in on the consol, and it scurried under the plating.

Back in the TARDIS, and below the Earth, Artemis and Foaly regained their connection with the Dalek system. It had been vital for the Daleks to find the first bug so they would think they had won.

"There are too many Daleks" Holly whispered into her throat-mike, "you can't take down all of them."

"Don't worry," Artemis replied, "if this works, there will be no need to dispose of all of them."

The Daleks were activating the machine. They had inputted the destination, the old Dalek home world.

"Why are they going there now?" Holly asked.

"The Doctor suspected as much" Artemis said. "They want to bring reinforcements, just as a precaution. It would be a shame for them if they were to die before being awarded as heroes." Artemis then spoke in his phone. "Is the connection ready?"

"Give me one more minute" Foaly said.

"Very well, Butler, if you would cause a distraction."

After the Dalek had reactivated, it had turned it's laser on the Doctor. Butler moved instinctively toward it, drawing his weapon, but the machine then turned away.

"Very good" Artemis had said.

"Congratulation Master Fowl" The Doctor had said, "you are now the proud owner of a remote controlled Dalek."

"Indeed" Artemis said, testing the controls.

"As an added bonus" the Doctor said, "I've also hooked you up to the speech centers, go ahead, talk in the microphone. Oh, do me a favor and say, I love lollipops."

"I LOVE LOLLIPOPS" the Dalek screeched. The Doctor laughed.

"I've always wanted to hear a Dalek say that. Now, it's important to make sure that the Daleks don't know it's controlled by you until it's absolutely necessary."

"I know Doctor" Artemis sighed. "Butler, if you could stack those crates outside of the door, so we may give our friends a surprise."

So now Butler heaved a shoulder into the crate stack, sending it toppling over with an enormous racket.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER!"

As the Daleks turned to face the main door, the Doctor came out from behind the cam-foil. He had followed Rangon and Holly in.

"Rangon?" he said.

"What the hell is..."

"Just listen to me" the Doctor said. "When I say now, you need to grab a hold of that machine."

"Doctor" Artemis said, "the connection is ready."

After one more whispered instruction, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the chair. It reactivated, drawing one last memory from Rangon's mind, the exact instant which he left his own time. The connection Foaly made between the two systems caused that memory to be fed into the machines coordinates.

Now Artemis steered the Dalek over to the switch. It had to be physically pressed to get it to work. Of course, by this point, the other Daleks had noticed the activity.

"THE DOCTOR IS ALIVE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"NOW!" the Doctor roared. Rangon rushed over, just as a Dalek laser blasted apart the chair. Holly grabbed her confiscated handgun off of a table and began blasting. In all the chaos, the machine had made it's preparations and began to launch. It glowed bright blue, Rangon with it, and then it vanished into the vortex.

"WE HAVE LOST THE MACHINE!"

"Oh dear, that can't be good for you can it?" The others looked over at the sound of the familiar voice. The old (or new, depending on how you look at it) Doctor was back, pin stripe suit and all.

"Martha!" he called. She ran in next to him, and the others quickly gathered around them.

"THIS MATTERS NOT, YOU ARE STILL ABOUT TO DIE!"

"Doesn't matter?" the Doctor repeated. "Don't you see? I'm back, which means everything's back to normal. You weren't supposed to get Time Travel from all this, the Time Lords were, and judging by me, they have. Right now Rangon is probably presenting the machine to the scientists of Gallifrey."

"YOU WILL STILL DIE!"

"Not really" the Doctor said. "Not while I have this." From his jacket, he pulled out a vial of glowing energy.

"Hueon particals, same as inside my TARDIS. Now, the particals attract one another, so..." He popped open the cap, and the group instantly vanished in a flash of energy.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor was alone.

"Martha?" he called. "Artemis? Butler? Holly?" No answer came back.

He began to look around. He was in a small room. The walls were white, and the floor was gleaming tile. The only things in the room apart from him were a desk, a chair, some pens, and an open notebook. He peered down at the page and read:

"The doctor walked across the room and read the last few sentences on the page. Then, the door to his right opened, and a man came out."

The Doctor immediately turned to his right. There was a door there, although it definitely hadn't been there before, and sure enough, a man came through it.

"Ah," he said, "you're here."

"Yes" the Doctor said.

"And I assume you know who I am."

"Not a clue actually."

"Well, I know for a fact you have a guess. I know you think it's impossible, but go ahead and let it out."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment.

"So the legends of the Scribes are true" he said finally.

"True as anything in this world." The man replied, sitting in his desk and continuing to write. There was silence for a moment. Only the scratching of the pen on the paper could be heard.

"So you put the hueon particles in my pocket" the Doctor said finally. "I didn't have them until I re-regenerated, and I didn't have a plan for how to get of that base."

"I might have written them in. What with time and space being so mixed up at that point I hardly thought anyone would complain." the man said.

"I thought your kind couldn't interfere" the Doctor said.

"It wasn't so much interfering as it was a...positive assumption."

The Doctor grinned. "Kind of an obvious dues ex machina don't you think?"

"You're not complaining I'm sure?"

"Point taken. So why did you save us?"

The man stopped writing and looked the Doctor directly in the eye.

"Because I had to bring you here. There is something you must know."

"Breaking the fourth wall? That's one more rule of basic writing you've broken." The Doctor said.

"The other Scribes didn't want you to know. They abide by the old rules, not to interfere, not to interact, and never EVER bring the characters to the sanctum. But the scribes don't know the danger they're in."

"What danger?" the Doctor said. These were the Scribes, the writers of time. He couldn't see how they could be in danger of anything.

"Not all of the Scribes are benevolent. Many of them seek to undo the others, and hold all the timelines in their grasp. I have seen their plan. The Daleks may not have found a way through time, but they will find another way."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, the corrupted Scribes will bring them to this world. They will write the destruction of their fellows."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the Doctor.

"We Scribes cannot directly combat each other. It could spell the end of all things, even us. The corrupt Scribes are choosing their champions now, as we speak."

"Their champions?"

"The beings with which they will do battle. It will not take place here, in the sanctum, there is too much for them to lose here. But the Daleks are one of the beings they have chosen to fight for them. And I, therefore, choose you."

"You want me to fight this war?"

"You're already fighting it. You have been for almost all your life. It is only now, at the final hour, that you, your allies, and your foes, have been called here."

"My allies? So I'm not alone?"

"Goodness no." You have already worked with Artemis and Butler. There will be many more that will join you. That said, there will be many joining the corrupted Scribes as well."

"Well, I guess it's the whole "save the universe" thing for me again eh?" The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, but," the man pulled another notebook out, and finished the last line of the old one, "that shall be another story altogether."

The Doctor read the last line.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Time...**

Martha backed away slowly from the metal man slowing walking towards here

.

"If you will not be upgraded" the thing said in a computorized voice, "then you shall be deleted!" It raised it's weapon at her, she ducked, sheilding her head in her arms,

closing her eyes tight.

There was a wooshing noise, and the sound of a lazer firing. Martha did a double take.

She raised her head in time to see the cyber-man's head being crushed. They were being crushed by a pair of bare hands. Those bare hands belonged to a man wearing blue

tights, and a red cape.

"Oh, Martha" the doctor said, running to the scene. "There you are. Guess who this is? I'll give you two hints: It's not a bird, and it's not a plane."

**Doctor Who: Last Sons of Krypton and Gallifrey**

_( Alrighty guys, I made the first fic for one reason: I wanted to see a Fowl/Who crossover fic. Recently, I've had the wicked urge to see one of these. This is going to be an_

_entirley new story, the last line will be the name. This series of Dr. Who cross-overs will all tie in at the last story, but until then be patient. Hope to see you in the next story_

_-Saberman)_


End file.
